


Sing You Home

by The_Wavesinger



Series: where now she wanders [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stream echoes Mithrellas' desperate search for Nimrodel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing You Home

**Author's Note:**

> A true drabble, according to OpenOffice, but AO3 says different...
> 
> Written for the Tolkien Femslash Bingo.
> 
>  **Card:** Tolkien Quotes  
>  **Prompt:** N19 - "...Mithrellas, one of the companions of Nimrodel..." 
> 
>  **Card:** Book Titles  
>  **Prompt:** I15 - Sing You Home 

_Nimrodel, Nimrodel,_ the waters sing. _Nimrodel, Nimrodel._

Everyone knows this.

Here is a secret very few know: the waters sing in Mithrellas' voice.

Mithrellas whispers Nimrodel's name as she searches for her lost lady, her lost lover, and the streams echo her grief. _Nimrodel, Nimrodel._

And then she leaves, and they sing their song alone. _Nimrodel, Nimrodel._ Mithrellas has gone, gone to the sea, defeated, her quest abandoned, but her voice still remains, whispering in the forest. _Nimrodel, Nimrodel._

 _Nimrodel,_ Mithrellas calls, from the past, from a far-away place, and Nimrodel hears. And _Mithrellas_ , Nimrodel calls, and Mithrellas answers.

 


End file.
